xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominus Objective
History Origin The Dominus Objective, also known as the Dominus Objective System, was a secondary hard drive that acted like a virus which in turn was capable of acting as a server and served as an information processing system. It functioned as a central router and connected all computers into a single processing hub. After it was attached to any system or processor, all ongoing and backlogged data was capable of being read by the central processor. Thus, it functioned as being a listening device that was able to tap into computer systems for information. Whilst this posed the problem if the drive needed to be attached to a computer, the Dominus Objective functioned to its full potential by being attached to a central computer system that branched into other systems. When attached to a computer, it provided it with more power but in actuallity was able to serve as an organizing virus to the attach system. Once attached, it began channeling and processing all stored as well as current activity from the main system which was forwarded to a recipient with the proper access codes for the hard drive. It was developed at a computer research company known as the Dominus Corporation located in La Jolla, California. Bosom Buddies The Mutant technopath Black Box intended to acquire the drive to help him process the information he acquired as navigating the Infonet was an incredibly exhausting process which required him to mine a field of constant input. To better improve his ability, he hired Shin Kuei for retrieving the information processing system. By 2005, Deadpool was hired with stealing the Dominus Objective and faced competition from the B.A.D. Girls who had also been paid to steal the hard drive. However, the virus had already been stolen by the freelance cleaner Weasel who had been working to install the drive on Iron Fist's company of Rand-Meachum's computer system. This led to Avengers Iron Fist and Luke Cage fighting with Deadpool alongside Cable as well as fighting the B.A.D. Girl trio. From this encounter, they learnt that Weasel had indeed taken the Dominus Objective but was curious to learn of its capabilities. Thus, he installed it into Rand-Meachum as a beta test. The actual stolen drive was taken by Shin Kuei to Black Box who was plugged into it where he claimed he was now the accumulation of all information and knowledge with knowledge equating power. Cable later travelled to New Delhi in order to confront Black Box who was using the Dominus Objective for his own ends. During this encounter, Cable became linked to the Dominus Objective and tapped into Black Box's Mutant power. As he battled Gareb virtually, he used the link with the virus to show Black box the future that Cable knw was to come to pass. From this encounter, Bashur decided to willingly help Cable with the two deciding to harness the Dominus Objective. This was because Nathan intended to use a Dominus Objective powered Black Box to remotely access the Infonet to replace his lost telepathy for easy access to information. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items